Hair as red as blood
by ScarletsKisses
Summary: 10 years after moving to France, Magenta Hawk is met by a hansome man of her past, once boy turned Captain...
1. Prologue

Magenta Hawk squealed as Jack tickled her sides, knowing her weak spot. He had her trapped and was showing no mercy.

"Jack! Please stop, I'll do anything please!" She gasped.

"Not until you say it!" he replied laughing, then with more force, "Say it!"

"You will be the most famous Pirate in the whole world!" She yelled. He released her from his grasp and she slid to the floor in an unladylike heap.

They were still laughing when Magentas father put his head around the door.

"Ah, master Sparrow, I see you have been entertaining my daughter once again?" He inquired.

"Yes sir, I was." He replied.

"Well young man, it seems time has run away, and it is now time for us to leave," As he turned his attention to his daughter, still lying in a heap on the floor, he gasped, "Magenta! That is no way to sit in front of company, and a young girl of 11 should know better." He scolded. In their fight, Magenta's hair had come out and fell around the tops of her shoulders in an unruly mass of soft, blood red curls.

"But, Jack started it! And he's only one year older than me!" She exclaimed indignantly.

Her father just laughed, "Come my child, its time to go, say goodbye to your friend."

"Bye bye Jack, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at Jack, knowing full well what he was going to say.

"_Captain _Jack to you missy." He reprimanded. She just laughed, he wanted to be the most famous Captain of the seas, and she didn't doubt he would try. She wanted to be a pirate as well, but she was content for now.

"Sorry Captain." She replied before running out, looking for her daddy.

She and Jack had been friends practically since they had been born and their dads were friend's way before that. They always joked as how they suited each other perfectly and would probably get married, but Jack just shrugged it off. She, on the other hand, didn't mind the notion. He would always be her friend. But she secretly had a crush on him. However, hell would freeze over before she told anyone that.

The Sparrows weren't the richest family around, but they got by, just like the Hawks.

"I hope you said goodbye properly Magenta." Her dad asked in a serious tone, she didn't like that tone, it meant something bad was about to happen.

"Of course father, why?" She faced him and looked up with her huge sea blue eyes, so honest and innocent.

"Well, you know since your mother died, money hasn't exactly been growing on trees, I've decided that it would be best if we moved, maybe to France, there are jobs there and I can make a better lifestyle for both of us." He looked extremely guilty and nervous. Her mum died when she was five years of age, and her father hadn't been the same since.

"L-leave? But why? Have I done something wrong?" She was close to tears, her whole little life was here in England, her up bringing and Jack.

"No sweetie, of course not, but I believe that life in France would be easier on the both of us." He was giving excuses, but at the age of 11, she didn't know that.

"Oh. Alright daddy, if it'll be better." She replied in her soft voice.

"We leave on a ship tomorrow morning." Her face visibly brightened at this.

"A ship? Oh wow, wait till I tell Jack! He'll be so jealous." She laughed.

"Darling, he's gone to bed, I'm sure you'll see him in a year or two, but Mr. Sparrow is going to tell him everything." He apologized.

After they said their goodbyes, the Hawk's walked down the street, hand in hand. Little Magenta didn't understand why her daddy was taking away the only home she knew, and all her memories. But if he wanted this, then she couldn't prevent it, no matter how much it pained her to oblige. Her only hope was that Jack wouldn't forget her… or his dreams.


	2. Old Faces, New Discoveries

_**10 years Later (Present)**_

"Land Ho!" The yell came from the bird's nest. Captain Jack Sparrow looked up at his crewmember Cotton and smiled.

Tortuga. Nowhere else could a pirate feel as much at home as Tortuga, with rum by the buckets and a dozen whores per man. Could life be any better?

Jack looked around at his marvelous ship. _His_. Finally his. After everything the Black Pearl had been through, it was finally his. His eyes swept the deck with the love sparkling in them like they never had with anything or anyone else. Her ebony sails blowing in the wind as they neared Tortuga Port, the black deck in all its glory. The fine wood it was crafted from, the patterns, and the Captains Quarters. The Helm, the stern, all of these things made up the love of Jacks life, his Pearl.

"Gibbs!" He yelled to his first mate.

"Aye Cap'n?" Was the reply he received.

"We be in Tortuga till sunrise, we set sail at 7 of the clock, alert the crew." He said absently.

"Aye Cap'n, I'll about to it. We meetin' in _The Faithful Bride_ again?" The Faithful Bride was Tortuga's best tavern, and well, whorehouse.

"Aye matey", then to the crew, "Lower the anchor, we sail at sunrise! Off with ye, ye ol' dogs!" Jacks crew needed no further encouragement; they raced off the ship as fast as humanly possible, all except Cotton, who was on watch duty.

It was nightfall and Magenta, only having been in Tortuga one day was already fed up. To put it plainly, it was disgusting. Whores throwing themselves at men in a desperate fashion and men eyeing her up like a piece of meat. It made shivers run down her spine. Ever since her father died in an attack on their home in France, Magenta had been learning self-defense. She could fight with a sword like any pirate man; shoot with the precision that took years of practice and punch like there was no tomorrow. Her short red curls had now become long, blood red curls, flowing down to her lower back in cascades. Her Caribbean Sea coloured eyes were still as large and bright (but not so innocent) as those that she had when she left England.

She had managed to score a ride with some merchants who decided she was too much trouble to be taken all the way back to England and dropped her at Tortuga. So frankly, she was in a bad mood.

As she headed down the street in a black dress that had a neckline that was scantily low cut, and a certain dangerous look about it, but she liked it that way. She liked to warn people in advance, and was sick of all the rules of dressing like a proper lady. Her curls fell free down her back and she stood proud. As she walked, she heard a familiar tune playing in a certain "Tavern". It was an old English Folk song, and she used to dance to it. Her feet instantly led her to the entrance. The sign said "The Faithful Bride".

She walked in and instantly regretted it. A whorehouse. Great, she thought.

As she walked fully in, she noticed a lot of eyes on her. Perfect. Whores were glaring at her as their play partners directed their attention to her.

She turned to leave and bumped straight into a heavy man.

"Sorry" She excused herself.

"You're lookin' lonely lovely, want some company?"

"I am no whore!" She spat in his face.

"Sure you are honey, you just playing hard to get." He grasped her arm forcefully.

"You really don't want to be doing that you know?" She asked him. He just laughed in her face. She shrugged.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She told him sweetly, before sending a punch into his face, an elbow in his gut, and kicking his feet from underneath him.

He landed with an oof.

If you ever lay a hand on me again, you wont see the sun the next day, got it!" She spat in his face again. Magenta saw the starting of a brawl and decided to make haste and take her leave.

"Good evenin' gentlemen." She said to the men who stood gawking at her.

Jack sauntered up to The Faithful Bride with his drunken strut going. He was a couple of metres away when a red headed girl was thrown forcefully out of the tavern. She landed with a _thud_.

"Keep out missy, we don't need no more fights then we got and we don't need the likes of you startin' 'em so beat it." The owner glared at her.

"Start the fight?" she yelled at him, "That man was pawing me! I am not one of your whores, and I will not take that!" She jumped to her feet and glared back at the man.

"Leave. Now!" The bartender yelled back.

"I just wanted some rum!" She said.

Well, Jack thought to himself, that's one spirited lass, not a whore though, shame. He was surprised when she yelled out a strangled scream and huffed in the other direction, dropping something in the process.

"Hey, wait, love you dropped this!" Jack yelled out after her. He picked up what looked to be a very familiar locket, but he dismissed the thought immediately.

"Hey!" He yelled again, chasing after her. When he got close enough to tap her on the shoulder she whirled to face him, glaring.

"What is your problem!" She spat.

"Uh, you dropped this." He replied, smirking.

She looked up and met his gaze. The smirk was wiped clean off his face.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" He asked, he was sure he remembered her face. All that Blood red hair, and those blue, blue eyes.

"I don't think so, but you look familiar." She replied, curious, then seeing her locket, "My locket!" She said happily.

"That's what you dropped love, I be givin' it back."

"Thankyou, _Captain_." She smiled. The way she said captain, it stirred something inside him, a memory he'd long forgotten, along with his childhood life.

"_Sorry Captain." She replied before running to look for her daddy_.

"Magenta?" He asked. Her head snapped up.

"How do you know my name." She whispered.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, love." He replied cockily, just like on the last day she had seen him.

"Jack? Is it really you?" She asked, her eyes searching his. He saw recognition spark in her eyes.

"Jack!" She yelled happily before throwing her arms around his neck.

He was so surprised to have her in his arms he didn't know what exactly to do. He was amazed that this red headed goddess could actually be his childhood friend. She was no longer a child, that much was obvious, by the heat he suddenly felt between them. She had a very thin waist and curves in all the right places.

She was obviously startled by her actions as well because she stepped back suddenly.

"Sorry" She said, a smile tugging on her lips, "You finally conquered your dreams Jack! I was so proud when I first heard about you, to say that I was your childhood friend, though no one believed me." Her words came out in a tumble.

"How have you been Jack?" She asked all in one breath.

He scratched his head in confusion.

"Good, Gen, good, and you?" He asked, he still thought of her as Gen from down the road, the pretty girl he was friends with.

"I'm good, but I'm afraid my father died when pirates claimed my house."

He saw the sadness etched into her face.

"I'm sorry Gen, he was really nice."

"He was." Then realising that she knew nothing about Jack, the man, except the stories she heard, she became weary.

There was an awkward silence in which Jack cleared his throat.

"So what brings you to Tortuga, it be not a place for a Lady Gen."

"Sparrow, I was _never _a lady, no matter how my father tried, I always wanted to be a pirate, just like you did. Only one of us got our dream though." She sighed wistfully.

"Ah, but why don't you buy yeself a ship mate?" He replied, his slang brought a smile to her face, which soon turned into a frown.

"With what Jack? I have nothing. The pirates took all my money, and the crew I was sailing with dropped me like a stone in bluddy Tortuga of all the damned places!" He laughed at her language.

"You could come aboard the Pearl, follow your dreams, like we always wanted to…" He trailed off, leaving her looking at him curiously.

"Really? You would let me come with you, be apart of your crew? But you hardly know me now." She was baffled, she could be a murderer for all he knew.

"Ah, but ye were me first friend, and you were the only one who encouraged my piratey ways. Savvy?" He used his hands when he was talking and he looked just like the little boy, talking about becoming a pirate. She laughed.

They found themselves at the entrance to The Faithful Bride and she looked at Jack.

"I promise I wont start any fights." She said, feigning innocence.

He laughed heartily.

"Just keep a sharp eye." He replied.

They found a table with Mr. Gibbs and soon they were telling him tales of what mischief, the "troublesome two" got up too, back when they were young-uns.

A couple of whores were looking Jacks way and batting their eye lids provocatively.

Magenta saw this and shuddered.

"You cold Gen?" Jack asked her.

"No, its just the whores, makes me sick, places like this." She looked ill. He smirked at her.

"Ah well then your lucky we be leavin' tomorrow mornin'"

"Thank god." They both took a swig of rum when a more pronounced whore sashayed her way over to their table. Jack saw this and smiled. She was scantily clad in a dress that had a slit up to mid-thigh and was so low-cut, you could fit a gun down there. She had blonde hair and was glaring evilly at Magenta as she sat on Jacks lap.

"Lookin' fer some _real _company tonight?" She asked sweetly, whilst shooting daggers at Magenta.

"Don't look at me whore, I ain't lookin' fer ye services." Magenta snarled right back. Jack laughed when the whore looked struck dumb.

Without replying she started whispering seductive things in Jacks ear, whilst smiling triumphantly down at Magenta.

"Ugh, Gibbs, you plannin' on goin' to the sip tonight?" She asked him.

"Not really, miss Hawk, but You could always just get a room here, sayin' you need somewhere to stay." He replied./

"Alright, thanks Gibbs, for your company, and nice to meet you, but I personally, don't go for this atmosphere. I'll see ya tomorrow mornin'"

She stood and walked right past Jack, who only just realised she was leaving. She walked up to the counter and asked if she could have a room, because she was stranded for the night. She managed to score the keys to a room. She turned and bumped straight into Jack's chest.

"Leavin' without sayin' goodbye? Magenta I'm hurt." He made a puppy-hurt expression but she glared at him.

"And I, friend am disgusted. I thought you were better than that Jack?" She questioned, then swept right past him and into the room she had the keys for.

As soon as she closed the door she slid down it, tears sliding down her face. She hated feeling so weak, but she couldn't help it. She was so in love with him as a child, and this new, older Jack was even worse. He was charming, witty, funny, and exceedingly handsome. But the first pretty whore that comes by and she was shoved aside like a discarded doll.

She vowed to herself, she would not become Captain Jack Sparrow's play thing.


End file.
